SO CLOSE
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: A veces tenemos la felicidad frente a nuestros ojos y solo la notamos cuando estamos a punto de perderla… "Si estas en mis brazos todo el mundo se detiene"… Obvio, un AU ShiYori.,, escuchen la canción SO CLOSE de Jon McLaughin :)


Aquel lugar era realmente silencioso, si lo comparaban con el bullicio que rebosaba en los pasillos, aquellas voces superpuestas unas sobre otras, los sonidos de los casilleros abriéndose o cerrándose, algún objeto cayendo en alguna parte, y sin embargo bastaba con cruzar una puerta para que todo aquello quedara atrás y ahora solo se escuchaba el tic-tac apagado de un viejo reloj y ellos dos, sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, frente a la puerta del director. Simplemente todo empezó el fin de semana anterior.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**SO CLOSE**

_By Maryeli_

**Con cariño para Kirika-chan**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**You're in my arms**__ (Estás en mis brazos)_

_**And all the world is calm**__ (Y todo el mundo se detiene)_

La primavera empezaba, así que oír el canto de las aves temprano por la mañana ya se hacía algo habitual, excepto para ella, que odiaba despertar temprano. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada en un intento de apagar esa singular melodía sin éxito, así que refunfuñando decidió que era hora de despertar. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama sólo para descubrir que no estaba sola, unos ojos grises la observaban fijamente y el dueño de ellos le mostraba una exagerada sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, que fue borrada por la almohada que acababa de impactarle.

- "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que entres por la puerta como la gente normal?" – Refunfuñó la muchacha mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

- "Creí que ya te había comentado que es más divertido entrar por la ventana" – Dejando la almohada sobre la cama, para luego apoyarse de espaldas con los brazos cruzados en la puerta del baño – "Apresúrate, ya es tarde".

- "Si llevas prisa me hubieras despertado en lugar de quedarte sentado fisgoneando" – Gruñó la voz de la muchacha, del otro lado de la puerta.

- "Dudo mucho que eso hubiera sido divertido" – Alejándose unos pasos – "Te espero abajo, no tardes" – Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responderle, con un ágil salto salió por la ventana hacia el árbol que estaba a un metro y medio de distancia y a varios metros del suelo.

_**The music playing on for only two**__ (La música suena sólo para nosotros dos)_

_**So close together**__ (Tan cerca y juntos)_

Aún cuando él decía que era tarde los dos sabían que aún era temprano. Apenas y había personas y la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas todavía.

- "Entonces se irán por dos semanas" – Dijo él, bastante desanimado, como esperando que ella lo notara.

- "Si, vamos a ir la mayoría del club de ciencias" – Respondió ella, al parecer sin notar el cambio en el tono de voz de su acompañante – "Es como aquella vez que viajaron en el club de kendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron fuera?"

- "Tres semanas" – Comentó él, su mirada se tornó triste – "Eso fue el semestre pasado".

- "Algo me decía que no había sido hace mucho" – La muchacha elevó el tono de su voz, para que él no notara que esta se le quebraba de solo recordarlo – "Da igual, nos vamos el Lunes por la tarde".

- "Tan pronto" – Pronunció él en un susurro casi inaudible.

- "Al menos así no tendré que presentar la monografía sobre el romanticismo, esas cursilerías me enferman" – La muchacha dejó de caminar sosteniendo su maletín sobre el hombro para apoyarse de la baranda y subir el puente peatonal.

- "Nos vemos luego" – Se despidió él, continuando de largo. Siempre era lo mismo. Al despertar lo encontraba en su habitación, luego la acompañaba parte del camino hasta el puente peatonal y aunque estudiaban en la misma preparatoria, nunca habían llegado ni entrado juntos.

_**And when I'm with you**__ (Y cuando estoy contigo)_

_**So close to feeling alive**__ (Tan cerca, me siento vivo)_

Caminó tres calles abajo como lo hacía siempre. De rato en rato miraba de reojo para verla cruzar el puente y cuando ella estaba del otro lado, daba media vuelta y deshacía el camino para cruzar el puente él también. A veces la veía detenerse a mitad del puente y observar el paisaje, él deseaba en su interior que algún día ella lo siguiera o le preguntara porque no cruzaba el puente con ella, pero hasta el momento eso no había sucedido. Suspiró. Al llegar dio una vuelta antes de entrar al edificio, temiendo lo que había estado sucediendo todo el semestre: Ahí estaba ese, paseándose con ella por los pasillos, el presidente del club de ciencias. Dibujó aquella exagerada sonrisa en su rostro y pasó de largo por su lado, acostumbrándose a la idea de que ella no lo saludara con un golpe como hacía en primaria… ¿Por qué era tan fácil entonces estar cerca de ella y ahora le costaba tanto? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Continúo rumbo a su clase, con esa molesta opresión en el pecho. Pasó toda la mañana echando vistazos por la ventana, algunas veces la había pillado saltándose las clases para tomar una siesta bajo un árbol, otras cambiando de aula con sus compañeros, o llevando material por encargo de algún maestro. El sonido de la campana llenó los pasillos con risas y conversaciones, y ahí estaba él, rodeado de amigos tratando de pasar por alto el que ella estuviera otra vez paseando por los pasillos con el presidente del club de ciencias.

Cuando las clases terminaron ahí estaba él, del otro lado del puente peatonal, tragándose su orgullo, poniendo su mejor cara, esperándola.

_**A life goes by**__ (La vida pasa)_

_**Romantic dreams will stop**__ (Los sueños románticos terminan)_

Un estornudo rompió el silencio de la tranquila calle. Hace un buen rato que el sol se había ocultado y él tenía puesto solo el uniforme de verano, se había confiado y no había llevado su chaqueta. Contuvo su deseo de fumar un cigarrillo para disminuir la sensación de frío pero desistió, a ella nunca le gustó verlo fumar. Se sentó en el paradero de autobús a unos metros del puente, preguntándose si en esos quince días ella lo echaría de menos, al menos un poco. Oyó pasos y voces acercándose y la alegría inicial se esfumó al reconocer al dueño de la otra voz.

- "Entonces no olvides traer tus apuntes, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?"

- "No, Kisuke, está bien, desde aquí el camino es seguro".

- "Siento mucho haberte demorado hasta estas horas".

- "Salimos de viaje el lunes, estamos en cuenta regresiva así que las últimas reuniones son algo largas y tediosas" – La muchacha dijo desganada, se notaba en su voz que estaba cansada.

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – El joven alto dejó un par de libros en manos de la chica – "No te desveles mucho, ve con cuidado" – Para sorpresa de la muchacha, depositó un fugaz beso en una de sus mejillas y se alejó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder, aquel beso le había tomado de sorpresa.

- "Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche" – Pronunció una voz fría, a su lado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo o protestar él le había arrebatado su maletín y los libros y emprendido la marcha.

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**__ (Asi que dije adiós y nunca supe)_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**__ (Lo cerca que estaba esperando, esperando aquí contigo)_

- "¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!" – Gritó la muchacha de pecas, al notar que él no le hacía caso.

- "Si sigues gruñendo así los vecinos pensarán que se escapó un gorila del zoológico" – El joven caminaba con pasos largos obligando a la muchacha a acelerar el paso para seguirlo, usualmente el solía ir más lento pero hoy estaba excepcionalmente molesto así que no tendría ningún tipo de consideración con ella.

- "Idiota" – Masculló acelerando más el paso. Su casa estaba a unos diez metros.

- "¿A él le has dicho algún insulto alguna vez?" – El rubio se detuvo en seco y la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro. La muchacha de pecas lo miró desconcertada.

- "¿Acaso te refieres a Kisuke?"

- "Había olvidado que le tienes tanta confianza que hasta le dices por su nombre" – había un tono de odio en cada palabra que era imposible que ella no lo notara.

- "Kisuke es el presidente del Club de Ciencias" – Ella parecía librar una lucha interna – "Es un tipo amable, algo descuidado, necesita que alguien lo ayude a organizarse".

- "¿Y por eso tienes que pasarte el día entero con él? ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo durante viaje? Mejor aún, deberían…" – Él fue incapaz de terminar la frase porque una certeza patada en la boca del estómago lo dejó sin aliento.

- "¡Al menos a Kisuke no le incomoda que nos vean juntos en la preparatoria!" – Antes de que él pudiera replicar, ella tomó sus cosas y entró corriendo a su casa. Buscó refugio bajo sus cobijas, luchando en vano por contener las lágrimas. Si tan solo se hubiera asomado por la ventana habría visto que él permaneció inmóvil al lado del árbol durante toda la noche.

_**And now forever I know**__ (Y ahora por siempre sabré)_

_**All that I wanted to hold you**__ (Todo lo que quería era abrazarte)_

_**So close**__ (Tan cerca)_

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Miró alrededor y se incorporó solo para confirmar que se encontraba sola. Bueno, era sábado, seguramente él salió con alguna de esas chicas con cuerpo de modelo, altas y bien dotadas. Muchas veces tuvo que fingir que no le importaba nada de lo que el hiciera o con quien saliera, a pesar de todo, porque al final solo eran amigos. Una traviesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se apresuró a detenerla con la mano, entonces recordó que fue en esa mejilla donde Kisuke le había besado la noche anterior. Tal vez simplemente estaba esperando algo de la persona equivocada, tal vez…

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**__ (Tan cerca de alcanzar el famoso final feliz)_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend**__ (Cuando casi creímos que eso no existía)_

- "¿Cómo está?" – Un hombre joven de rubia cabellera le preguntó a otro hombre más robusto, con un gracioso bigote.

- "Tiene una fiebre muy alta, al parecer es un fuerte resfriado, Rose" – Escribiendo algunas cosas en una hoja de papel – "Compra estos remedios, asegúrate que los tome y guarde reposo".

- "Últimamente lo he visto abatido, exagerando esa sonrisa, pero con tristeza en la mirada" – Sosteniendo la receta que le entregó Hachigen – "Llegó hoy en la madrugada, helado hasta los huesos y no quiso decirme en donde pasó la noche".

- "No te preocupes por él, es joven, seguramente ha conocido a alguien, ya sabes cómo son a esa edad, Roujuro, dale tiempo".

- "Tal vez tengas razón, muchas gracias".

_**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**__ (Y ahora estás a mi lado y mira lo lejos que hemos llegado)_

_**So far we are so close**__ (Hasta el momento estamos tan cerca)_

Podía oírlas cantar, pero esta vez no estaba segura de querer abrir los ojos. Lunes por la mañana. Después de varios minutos finalmente abrió los ojos y él no estaba ahí. Luchó contra el impulso de correr a su casa y reclamarle, pero supo de inmediato que eso no tenía sentido, después de todo solo eran amigos o ya ni eso. Contempló la maleta con su equipaje situada al pie de la cama. Suspiró resignada. Sin mucho ánimo recorrió el camino a la preparatoria, sola. Algunas tiendas estaban abriendo sus puertas. Sentía extraño, simplemente se había acostumbrado a su compañía y ahora tendría que aceptar que ya no estaría más en su vida.

Cruzó la puerta de la preparatoria y se dirigió a su casillero. Llevaba pocas cosas pues se reunirían a media mañana para las coordinaciones finales del viaje y partirían por la tarde.

- "Ohayo, Hiyori-san, ¿Lista para el viaje?".

- "Hola, Kisuke" – Respondió sin mucho ánimo – "Creo que empaqué todo lo que acordamos el viernes".

- "Siento dejarte tantas responsabilidades, Hiyori-san" – Se excusó – "Buscaré la forma de recompensarte" – Susurró demasiado cerca de su oído. Ella estaba a punto de apartarlo pero alguien se le adelantó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo a él intercambiando miradas fieras y algunas palabras con Kisuke para luego tomarla del brazo para atraerla hacia él y besarla… ahí en medio del pasillo, en frente de todos.

_**How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now?**__ (¿Cómo podría hacerle frente al día a día si te perdiera ahora?)_

_**We're so close**__ (Estamos tan cerca)_

_**To reaching that famous happy end**__ (De alcanzar ese famoso final feliz)_

Ahora que podía sentir sus labios bajo los suyos se preguntaba porque no la había besado antes. Porque había dejado pasar el tiempo… porque había esperado tanto. La envolvió con sus brazos para sentirla más cerca, se sorprendió al sentir lo delgada que era y a pesar de ello sus golpes si que dolían. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, que ese contacto no terminara pero sintió pasos y luego voces y en menos de un minuto ahí estaban los dos, sentados frente a la puerta del director.

- "Te ves muy pálido, como si…"

- "No hubiera dormido en días" – Le interrumpió él, sonriendo y oprimiendo por un instante la pequeña mano que entrelazaba sus dedos con la suya, aquella mano que de ahora en adelante no soltaría – "No podía dormir pensando en lo que debería hacer para no perderte".

- "Shinji" – Hiyori sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca antes en su vida. En ese instante la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió y ambos se pusieron de pie.

- "No te preocupes, no pienso ir a ningún lado, Hiyori".

Ante tan galantes palabras, ella solo pudo sonreír.

_**And almost believing this was not pretend**__ (Cuando casi creímos que eso no existía)_

_**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**__ (Sigamos soñando porque sabemos que estamos)_

_**So close**__ (Tan cerca)_

_**So close**__ (Tan cerca)_

_**And still so far**__ (Aún hasta ahora)_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Un pequeño shot para los seguidores del ShiYori, lástima que casi no salen en el manga, en verdad mi imaginación vuela cuando se trata de estos dos :D**

**Con respecto a mi fic Sad Love Song, problemas técnicos hicieron que perdiera todo lo avanzado y para serles sincera, es complicado volver a escribirlo, así que queda pospuesto por tiempo indefinido.**

**Este shot es parte de algo que estaba escribiendo para Karakura Host Club, un fic que dejé colgado por ser HitsuMomo y como siempre, nunca estoy segura de si me gusta o no esta pareja del todo XD.**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**


End file.
